Bunnies
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Dicen que los animales ayudan más de lo que uno piensa... Y parece ser que sí.


Todos los personajes son propiedad de DMM y Nitro+, así como de sus respectivos autores.

A mi solo me pertenece la historia en si.

* * *

~Bunnies~ 

— ¡Los pinches conejos! — El grito de su tío alertó al rubio.

Corriendo, llegó hasta los corrales de dichos animales, encontrándose con un área desértica, no había animal alguno.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — El rubio miraba incrédulo aquella escena.

— ¡Los pinches conejos! — Repitió su tío.

Shishio rió con nerviosismo. —T-tío Hasebe, cálmese, por favor. — Su tío le lanzó una mirada asesina. —Los encontraré, no se preocupe. — Manteniendo sus manos frente a él, como si aquello creará una barrera entre él y el iracundo de su tío, dio tres pasos hacia atrás, y sin perder tiempo, dio media vuelta y corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Aquellos conejos eran muy importantes para su tío.

Lejos de aquella granja, había otra, misma que estaba colmada de conejos, mismos que parecían llegar por voluntad propia.

—Cada vez hay más conejos, ¿no crees? — El albino de ojos rojos miraba el sin fin de bolitas de pelo que brincaban de un lado a otro, a la par que algunas otras consumían algunas lechugas que el pelinegro azulado les había dejado.

—Nadie a reclamado nada. — Dijo sin darle mucha importancia. —A Imanotsurigi le gustan.

Kogitsunemaru soltó un suspiro. —A Imanotsurugi le gusta todo lo que tenga vida y sea lindo.

Mikazuki ignoró su hermano y se puso en cuclillas para acariciar a los conejos.

— ¡Pony salvaje! — El grito de su hermanito los alertó a ellos y a los conejos.

Los peluditos animales corrieron, dispersandose por todos lados, pues se había echado a correr un pony de pelaje café y blanco, mismo que segundos atrás estaba siendo cepillado por el peliplata cenizo.

— ¡Imanotsurugi! — Reprendió Mikazuki al menor. — ¡Asustaron a los conejitos! — Dijo mirando el desértico panorama.

—Perdón. — Dijo apenado el pequeño.

—Da igual. — Habló Kogitsunemaru. —Los conejos regresaran. — Afirmó, tomó la mano de Imanotsurugi y se acercó al pony que ahora comía los vestigios de la lechuga, agarró las riendas de este y se marchó con ambos, dejando así a Mikazuki.

—Ahora que lo dice Kogitsunemaru… si que hay un montón de conejos. — Le preocupaba que aquellos animalitos hubiesen huido de sus hogares por algún problema, pero le daba paz saber que al menos ahí, con él y sus hermanos, nada malo les pasaría.

Había buscado por todas partes, incluso entre las gruesas raíces de los árboles, mismas que permitían perfectamente a cualquiera usarlas de escondite, pero nada.

Desanimado y exhausto, soltó un suspiro. —Si no doy con esos conejos… el tío Hasebe me matara. — Tragó duro al imaginarse así mismo regresando con las manos vacías a casa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a ir al pueblo, quizás ahí podría comprar algo de alfalfa y con ello atraer a los roedores. Así pues, se encaminó hasta el pueblo mismo que coño de costumbre estaba lleno de bullicio, niños corriendo, adultos conversando, jóvenes riendo y…

— _¡Mikazuki! _— Su corazón se detuvo al ver la joven de cabellos negros azulados. —_ ¡Regresa sobre tus pasos! ¡Regresa sobre tus pasos!_ — La orden fue enviada al cerebro y este comenzó a mandar las señales al cuerpo, dando así una ligera media vuelta y dando un paso hacia adelante.

— ¡Oh, Shishio! — Y hasta ahí había llegado la huida del rubio. — ¡Shishio! — Le llamó de nuevo llegando hasta el lado del rubio. —Tiempo sin verte. — Dijo de forma tranquila el segundo Sanjo.

—S-s-s-si, ha pasado tiempo. — Dijo arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que Mikazuki ladeara la cabeza.

Mikazuki sonrió, ver las mejillas coloradas del rubio le maravillaba, era extraño, pero le gustaba ser él quien pusiera nervioso al de ojos grises.

—_ ¡Vamos Shishio, dicelo! _— Años habían pasado desde que conoció a Mikazuki Sanjo, y pese a que sus vidas están un tanto distintas, había logrado convivir mayoritariamente con el chico y sus hermanos. Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a sentir algo más que simple amistad hacia el Sanjo. —Yo… — Volteó para ver al chico, notando que este llevaba consigo una cantidad exuberante de Alfalfa. Fue en ese momento que recordó que él debía atrapar a los conejos de su tío. — ¡Los conejos! — Gritó al recordar el par de peluditos que se habían escapado.

— ¿Conejos? — Preguntó. — ¿Desde cuando tienes conejos? — Preguntó mirando los orbes grises del menor.

—No son míos, son de mi tío, apenas me enteré.

—Ya veo…

—Debo dar con ellos, o mi tío me matara. — Dijo sacudiéndose el cabello. —Perdona… — Dijo apenado, deseaba pasar más tiempo con el Sanjo, pero si no daba con esos conejos, su tío le daría en la madre.

Mikazuki sintió la misma pena que el rubio, él también quería pasar tiempo con él. Esperaba ansiosamente la época de vacaciones para poder visitar a su hermanito y a sus abuelos y de paso pasar tiempo con el rubio, pero cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos.

Se había vuelto una adicción la compañía ajena, platicar de trivialidades, correr por los campos, rodar por el césped, montar a caballo, eran actividades de lo más divertidas, pero en compañía del otro eran cosa de otro mundo.

Sin decirlo, ambos habían buscado oportunidades para estar con el otro, para oír sus voces, perderse en la mirada ajena. Para cuándo ambos se dieron cuenta, tenían las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos, pero ninguno quería llorar.

Shishio fue el primero en apartar la mirada, notando por fin la Alfalfa que portaba Mikazuki. — ¿Por qué tanta? — Preguntó señalando el enorme manojo verde.

— ¡Ah! — Soltó mirando lo que el rubio le señalaba, fue en ese momento que una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. —Shishio, dijiste que estabas buscando unos conejos, ¿verdad? — El rubio asintió.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mikazuki. —En la granja de mis abuelos han estado llegando muchos conejos, quizás entre ellos están los tuyos. — Utilizó aquellos roedores sólo para pasar tiempo con el rubio, esperando que este accediera.

—_Eso significa… ¡Que podré pasar tiempo con Mikazuki!, Ya si los conejos no aparecen, a ver que le invento a mi tío… _— Estaba realmente emocionado, pero debía disimular. — ¡¿De verdad?! — Debía disimular, pero que debiera, no significaba que iba a lograrlo, podría engañar a su tío, a su madre, a su padre, incluso a su hermano, pero no a Mikazuki.

Shishio se volvía un libro abierto para el Sanjo, y pese a que normalmente eso no le agradaba, con Mikazuki disfrutaba serlo, amaba no ocultarle nada… o casi nada.

Mikazuki sonrió ante la energía del rubio. —Seguro, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la granja de los Sanjo, apenas entraron al territorio, divisaron a un pony corriendo por todos lados y detrás de este a un pequeño de cabellos plata cenizo.

— ¡Dios! — Soltó Mikazuki. —Sostenme esto, por favor. — Dijo entregando la Alfalfa al rubio, mismo que no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de rechistar. — ¡Los van a asustar otra vez! — Reclamó Mikazuki a su hermano y al pony.

Shishio rió ante la escena, pocas veces se podía ver a alguien corriendo como loco detrás de un niño de seis años y un pony. Se encaminó hasta donde la corretiza tenía lugar, notando como más adelante había un mar de criaturas esponjocitas. —_Son muchos. _— Pensó. — _¿Por qué tiene tantos? _— Se acercó más a la marea de conejos.

Apenas el olor de la Alfalfa llegó a la nariz de los conejos, estos rodearon a Shishio y uno que otro trató de escalar al rubio.

— ¡Ufff! — Bufó Mikazuki al ver que su hermano de había escapado con el pony. —Los abuelos deberían dejar de consentir tanto a Imanotsurugi. — Comentó ligeramente molesto.

—No seas tan duro con tu hermano. — Dijo Shishio, quien yacía en el piso sentado, dándole un poco de Alfalfa a los conejos.

Mikazuki miró con atención aquella escena, era algo digno de contemplar, las rubias hebras del chico se mediante suavemente con la brisa, sus ojos grises estaban tan apacibles que daba la impresión de este bajo un hechizo, sus mejillas tenían un suave rosado y para hacer aquel cuadro a un más hermoso, habían varios conejos encima y alrededor del joven.

—_Shishio…_ — De haber hablado, seguro que su voz hubiese sonado embelezada.

Un par de conejos llegaron, saltando animadamente sobre el rubio. — ¡Oh, aquí estaban! — Dijo Shishio alzado a uno de ellos. —No saben como se puso mi tío por su culpa. — Dijo bajando al conejo, dejándolo sobre su regazo.

Mikazuki entristeció un poco, ahora que el rubio había encontrado lo que buscaba, sin duda se iría.

Shishio miró al Sanjo, notando el sutil desánimo del chico. —Mikazuki… — El mencionado miró al rubio. —Siéntate. — Invitó, removiendo algunos consejos para que el chico se acomodase a su lado.

Tan pronto como el Sanjo lo hizo los conejos les rodearon y se acurrucaron con ellos, ignorando totalmente el resto de la Alfalfa. Uno de los dos conejos que Shishio había estado buscando se acurrucó en el regazo de Mikazuki, quedando el animal cara a cara con el que descansaba sobre Shishio, ambos conejos acercaron sus narices y las restregaron por un rato.

—Creo que son novios. — Comentó Mikazuki.

—Yo creo que nosotros deberíamos serlo. — Murmuró el rubio.

— ¿Eh? — Mikazuki lo había oído claramente, pero creyó que su cerebro le estaba haciendo una jugada.

Shishio sólo se mordió el labio inferior y poco a poco reposó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro azulado, los corazones de ambos se aceleraron y el calor en las mejillas se intensificó, poco a poco Mikazuki buscó entrelazar sus dedos con los del rubio y quedarse así hasta que sus hermanos arruinan el momento o el tío del rubio le buscase.

* * *

Se acabó!  
Lo sé, esta cortito, pero tiernito.

Espero que te guste RedKamelia.


End file.
